


Through Glass

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Dan, stone sour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: Oh God, it feels like foreverBut no one ever tells you that forever feels like homeSitting all alone inside your head





	Through Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've found that there are numerous opinions on what Through Glass (by Stone Sour) is actually about. However, it's been mentioned that Corey Taylor talked about it in an interview, and he said that the song was about how fake the music industry had become. I always thought it was about a drug or alcohol problem, and how Hollywood seems to glorify the party lifestyle. So, I decided to put my own little spin on it. Let me know what you guys think!

**I'm looking at you through the glass**   
**Don't know how much time has passed**   
**Oh God, it feels like forever**   
**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home**   
**Sitting all alone inside your head**

Dan had been staring at his television for longer than he’d care to admit. Trying to find some sort of inspiration for a new song, that was the reason at first. However, the longer he watched, the more appalled he felt. “Are these people even actually singing? The fuck is this shit?” Of course, nothing really made much sense at the moment because he did just get finished blowing up trees. On TV, there was some ridiculous boy band performing their newest single. “Dude, no one gives a damn about what you’re fucking wearing.”

**How do you feel? That is the question**   
**But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer**   
**When something like a soul becomes initialized**   
**And folded up like paper dolls and little notes**   
**You can't expect a bit of hope**   
**And while you're outside looking in**   
**Describing what you see**   
**Remember what you're staring at is me**

Dan didn’t really like to write when he wasn’t sober. It never seemed like it was a true representation of how he felt. Sometimes though, getting high was the best way to get started. He'd feel better as soon as he started coming down. That was his cue to start writing. That is, until he got distracted by the bullshit on TV. Danny sat his bong down on the coffee table in front of him, stood up, and went to look for his notebook. He had written down all kinds of song ideas in it, so maybe looking at the list would help motivate him.

**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**   
**Don't know how much time has passed**   
**All I know is that it feels like forever**   
**When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home**   
**Sitting all alone inside your head**

Dan had given serious thought to giving you a call. Whenever he spaced out like this, you were always there to bring him back down to Earth. “God, but she’s never seen me like this before…” He’d never let you see him after he had been smoking. Whenever he was living in that warehouse full of people, it made no difference. They all smoked together, and it wasn’t a big deal. But, now that he knew you, he would rather get high by himself. He had too much respect for you to see him in that state. “I don’t know why I care so much anyway, she doesn’t even know how I really feel, right? For all she knows, we’re just best friends…”

Danny continued to talk to himself, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. “Who the hell is here at eleven o’clock at night?” He took a minute to put his bong away before answering the door. He swallowed hard when he realized it was you. “Hey, Dan! I know it’s late, but I had been trying to call you. When you didn’t answer, I got worried, so I came to check on you.”

**How much is real? So much to question**   
**An epidemic of the mannequins**   
**Contaminating everything**   
**When thought came from the heart**   
**It never did right from the start**   
**Just listen to the noises**   
**(Null ‘n void instead of voices)**   
**Before you tell yourself**   
**It's just a different scene**   
**Remember it's just different from what you've seen**

Dan let you come inside. You could already tell that something was wrong with him. He wouldn’t make direct eye contact with you, and he was even a little bit short with you. Meanwhile, Danny was scolding himself internally. _How could you not hear the phone ring, you dumbass? She can probably tell how fucked up you are…_ “Danny, I… Are you looking for something? You keep walking around and around…” you said, “Oh… Oh my god, you’re high.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at you, ashamed of himself. “I would never, ever let you see this side of me… I’m really sorry, and I understand if you want to leave.” You held your hand over your mouth, contemplating what to say next. Normally, people that smoked weed never really bothered you. It just shocked you because you thought you knew Dan so well. He seemingly forced himself to look up at you, with one of the saddest expressions you had ever seen. Dan looked truly apologetic, his eyes pleading with yours, silently begging you not to leave him. This was how he looked whenever he needed someone to talk to. Whenever he felt lost, he always chose to come to you for help. Slowly, you walked up to him and put your hands on either side of his face.

**And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that shine for you**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**  
 **I'm looking at you through the glass**  
 **Don't know how much time has passed**  
 **Oh God, it feels like forever**  
 **But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home**  
 **Sitting all alone inside your head**

Dan couldn’t manage to look away from you. He didn’t know why it hurt him so much for you to see him like this; he wasn’t even high anymore. His throat felt like it was closing up, anxiety running rampant through his mind. All he could think about was how disappointed you must be. “Danny, don’t be scared. I’m not mad at you,” you said, “I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, ya know?” He exhaled slowly, not realizing he had been holding his breath while you spoke. And then, you did something that he’d never expected. You _kissed him_. It was slow, sweet, and gentle; something else he wasn’t used to. Dan’s breathing evened out as he kissed you back, and every muscle in his body finally relaxed.

You pulled away, resting your head where his neck and shoulder met. Goosebumps started rising all over Dan’s skin, as he became hyperaware of your breathing. He whispered something that you couldn’t really make out. “What was that, Dan?” He sighed, thinking that he could get away with his mumbling. “I said that I knew I needed you… I just didn’t realize how much I needed you. I—I think… I think I’m in love with you.” You looked back up at him, a slow smile forming on your face. He bit his lip, blushing furiously. “I love you too, Danny.”

**And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that shine for you, yeah**  
 **And it's the stars**  
 **The stars that lie to you, yeah**  
 **Who are the stars?**  
 **Who are the stars that lie?**

From that day forward, Danny didn’t feel the need to get high anymore. And eventually, he put out some really awesome music, too. “That’ll show those fake bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know if you enjoyed reading this! Song fics seem to be my best work, and I thought this one was incredibly appropriate for Dan. I have very early memories of this song, and it is totally near and dear to my heart! I only hope this fic will do it justice!


End file.
